Anonymous
by Lamoan
Summary: They weren’t a team and who in the right mind would consider of putting them together, let alone really do it.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters shown in the anime and manga.

**AN:** I'm not first language English so there would be some grammar errors.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Arborvitae

_They weren't a team and who in the right mind would consider of putting them together, let alone really do it._

* * *

The team first expression is drastic. Naruto totally hated Sai, Sakura thought of the team as a completely wrong idea, Sai wasn't prepared to communicate with any other human beings who are able to feel and Yamato is just Yamato.

The rumor has it that the first mission as a team would always be memorable one but as for team Yamato, they rather forget it.

People say they're weird and who would have thought, they totally agree with that.

As long as Yamato knows his students he still couldn't pick which one is more sensible Naruto, Sakura, or Sai and so he decided, they're all _need_ hospital check up.

Sai always has a doubt that is Naruto really exist, he still has.

As for Naruto Sai isn't Sasuke replacement and it's not because that no one can replace Sasuke but eventually Sai means more to team than a replacement. He is actually a friend.

They would be spotted together sometime at the ramen stand with one empty seat between the men. Three of them would chat, laugh or doing anything that teammates suppose to do together but that empty seat never been taken.

Sakura always watches Naruto and Sai fight over something stupid and because Yamato never bother to stop them, it has to be her who takes the action.

Some villagers still refer Naruto as a demon and keep asking the team members why they stay with him. They usually stay quite through out the conservation, the villagers are ignorant and like they care about those ranting. As for sure Sakura doesn't care what they said.

It was one of those rare moments they shared with all of them sitting on the rooftop watching the night sky, those times that Sai actually offered his real smile.

Yamato watched with amusement when he found the newly Anbu square at his apartment kitchen as Sakura turned to flash him her brightest smile while the other two men just stand there smirking. He was going to question their motive when they suddenly scream Happy Birthday at his face. How could he miss the big white cake behind them?

_They are Shinobi and they are living in a harsh world with even harsher people but they never try to escape because as long as they are a team, things still fine._

Every time Sai looked at his teammates he couldn't help but wonder his twitch fate which was putting him here in the first place and so the Hyuuga said fate is unbearable, It surely bearable for him.

They have been at it for a while now according to Yamato information but Sai still couldn't progress any suggestion what to do about them. Nevertheless they are capable of sorting their own problem but he is their teammate and it wouldn't be so bad if he push them a little.

There was a bright afternoon which happened to be too bright for the overwhelmed mood of depressing reunion. However to say he never expect this would be a lie because he indeed expected it for so many time that he loosed count. The ex team 7 member was standing before him with a bloody face plus red body and all he could do is watching his friend life slipping away. Sakura sat by his side with somewhat shaking body, Sai just stand there unsure of what he going to do and for the first time in Anbu Naruto cried. He blamed that the sun was too bright.

He didn't sleep much since the day they started carry the lifeless Uchiha heir back to Konoha. Once they had returned just to greet by very ungrateful looking Hokage, Tsunade looked at them in silent and whisper something suspiciously sound like repeated history but he could have been mistaken as his mind wasn't really functional that time.

The funeral was simple, black and dull. The sky was dark and it was raining rather hard but no one seems to be moving. Sai leaned his back against the tree at the back of the yard, observed the breathing team 7 in concern. He doesn't know Sasuke that's why he can't fit Sasuke place but he could help Naruto and Sakura build the new picture so he would fit in one of those places.

Once they had been told about the relationship between the Yondaime and their blonde teammate, none of them really surprise about that. Sai know this long before from Danzo and Sakura is just too smart to miss the resemblance every time she looked at the monument. Yamato watched his team in the corner when Naruto suddenly walked off with unlikely polite manner and so there was no surprise but that doesn't mean they have no trouble.

Naruto refused to speak with anyone in the whole week; he was wasting his time sitting in front of the memorial stone, wishing that somehow Sasuke would come back to life and smack some sense into him. The Uchiha didn't appear but the sliver hair jounin does with one straight punch to his face and same old Kakashi smile. Naruto started communication again.

Team Kakashi or Team Yamato is actually the same and they don't really care what people think because as long as they know, they are team 7 with larger size and some side cracks. Even they are a little crazy and somewhat frighten they wouldn't have it any other way.

Team 7 is team 7 so what wrong with falling several time, they are still team 7 nonetheless.

_They live a hard life and have no happy ending but in the end, that's okay._

_Team 7_


End file.
